


Sinful pleasures

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But consensual, Double Penetration, Fandroki - Freeform, M/M, Not the safest sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandroki. Thorki. Pain and pleasure. Loki likes being dominated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful pleasures

The complicated relationship between pain and pleasure always fascinated Loki. Too much pleasure is pain. A subtle dose of pain is pleasure. It is very easy to merge these two extremes into one, adding a bit more of either of them depending on one's personal preference. What is difficult is letting others decide, giving them the power to administer the sensations. A too hard push causes a sharp jolt of pain, while a tightening grip around wrists sets the willing body on fire, spreads the hot waves of pure arousal.

Loki was on his knees, chest down, arms behind his back, Thor using them as leverage to thrust in deeper and harder. The time flew without them noticing, the only thing Loki could focus on was a thick, throbbing cock in his ass, filling him on and on, stretching him to his limits and beyond. His skin glistening with sweat and oil, he felt absolutely filthy and covered, cum stained his thighs and the wrinkled, dirty sheets that they thoroughly ruined. Loki's throat was sore from screaming, and dry, while his hair was damp. He could have complained but his mouth was opened and stuffed as well, repeatedly, Fandral's cock slid in between his swollen lips. Saliva mixed with cum on his chin as he choked and sucked, hopelessly trying to do his best, to bring pleasure to the fencer. Thor continued teasing, assaulting his tender little spot and Loki moaned and whined around Fandral, losing the rhythm.

It wasn't the first time they indulged Loki, they had attempted sating his desire before, yet the more his body was abused, battered and aching, the more he wanted. Pain, pleasure, in equal measures. Brutal fucking and gentle love-making and fast, careless rutting, Loki loved everything they did to him. Fandral would tie him up and fuck into his ass while squeezing his throat. Thor would bring his large hand down on Loki's bottom, slapping him till he cried. And even then it did not stop. Loki writhed between them, breathless when they both filled him at the same time, claiming him with such force that he shook uncontrollably. The intensity of their desire, the excruciating pain of being fucked by two cocks and the overwhelming pleasure, all that made Loki come so hard he blacked out for a moment. He regained his consciousness and heard the crack of the whip even before the felt the stinging pain.

Instinctively, Loki squirmed, however, he could not be sure if he really wanted to get away from his ferocious lovers. Perhaps he only wished to push back, impale himself, or maybe, he hoped his resistance would infuriate them. Bad boys deserve punishment. When he was sufficiently used, oversensitive and still taken with vigour, he cried out incoherent pleas for mercy, knowing that it was not his decision to end their little session. Thor and Fandral decided when he had enough. It only ended when he was utterly boneless, unable to move, panting weakly, silenced.

It seemed cruel to let them hurt him so much, so selfishly. Loki would open his eyes in the morning, suffering not only from the physical pain but also from the burning desire. He watched bruises blossoming on his hips and arms, and it was enough to awake his lust. It felt so good to hurt that much because it was forbidden, wrong, unacceptable. Incest. Letting a simple warrior fuck him, even when he was sore. Enjoying his own degradation. The most pleasurable things in life are the most sinful ones.


End file.
